Blue Toad
Note: This is not the EXACT same Blue Toad from the video game franchise. This is a slightly different version. Blue Toad is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. In this franchise, he is usually voiced by FirePikachuNinja or spectral_ninja. He is a supporting protagonist in Yellow Yoshi's Plush Adventures. Family, Friends and Affiliations Mario Universe * Yellow Toad (twin brother) * Captain Toad (boss) * Toad (friend) * Toadette (friend) * Toadsworth (grandfather) * Mario (friend) * Luigi (friend) * Peach (friend) * Daisy (friend) * Rosalina (friend) * Yoshi (best friend) * Yellow Yoshi (friend) * Bowser (enemy) * Bowser Jr. (enemy) * Koopa Troop (enemy) * Kamek (enemy) * Goombas (arch-nemesis) Other Universes * Sonic The Hedgehog (friend) * Tails (friend) * Dr. Eggman (enemy) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (enemy) * Turtwig (Pokemon, friend, former enemy) * Victini (friend) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (ally) * King Dedede (enemy) * Tyrunt (friend) * Chespin (enemy) * Vaporeon (enemy) * Creeper Bros. (enemy) * Skellie (enemy) * Spike (enemy) * Panda (friend) * Ridges (friend) * Captain Jackrabbit (friend) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend) * Skunk (friend) * Sailor Mickey (enemy) * Pig (enemy) Powers and Abilities Blue Toad is one of the weaker characters in the franchise. In comparison to regular Toads, Blue Toad is very powerful but being compared to high enemies such as Bowser or Goomba, Blue Toad is weak. He is physically weak but his mana and speed make up for it. Blue Toad is one of the faster characters and his mana can allow him to heal others. On his own, Blue Toad cannot attack using mana (he can only use physical attacks). However, he does have the mana to wield a lightsaber as shown in one of the episodes of Yellow Yoshi's Plush Adventures. He jumps higher than the average Toad and his jump is equivalent to Yellow Toad and Luigi's. Personality Blue Toad, like Luigi, is one of the more comedic characters of the GreenPandaPlushes franchise. He makes jokes and rarely seen in a negative mood, always being positive. However, this can lead to him beng annoying in some scenarios. Blue Toad also finds himself very handsome (shown in the Yellow Yoshi's Plush Adventures series). Due to these factors and traits, others find Blue Toad unaware of his surroundings and annoying. This also shows that Blue Toad is and can be a bit reckless. His cheerful demeanor can make up for it though. He is also shown to be very trusting, taking Turtwig in and trusting him when he was fired from Bowser's army. He never takes anything seriously and is pretty chilled, in contrast to his twin brother, Yellow Toad. He is the hyper one in the group, always excited and moving around and such. At one time, he also learned how to forge weapons and items. Image Gallery Trivia * Blue Toad likes to eat sweets, which is probably why he is mostly seen hyper. * His favorite color, is obviously blue. * In his family, he is called the "lazy one", even though he moves around a lot. * His favorite hobby is hop-scotch, probably because it involves a lot of movement. * He has nightmares of being turned into a Mushroom or a Mini Mushroom. * He is friends with everyone but in turn, they reject him. * His first friend he met was Blue Yoshi, who visited him, but soon had to go back to Yoshi's Island. * The reason why he doesn't physically train is because he thinks magic "is cool" and that hand-to-hand combat is "so old-fashioned". * He likes to play Mario Tennis in his spare time. Category:Mario Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Supporting characters